Murphy's Law
by Jack Reaver
Summary: Murphy's Law - An old adage from the US military than refers to bad luck. Murphy's Law states "What ever can go wrong will go wrong". Set after the Reaper War with the main focus on an OC. Cameos will come. Rated T-M for language typical of your average Navy sailor and pretty dicey situations.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Luck – Fortune, whether good or bad, which occurs beyond one's control, without regard to one's will, intention, or desired result. Many think of it as a supernatural force that bends the course of events to either a positive or negative outcome.

This is a story about a girl. A girl whose luck hangs over her like a black cloud, ever looming and determined to make every moment of her existence miserable.

Rosaline Murphy, Roz to her acquaintances at work, often thought of herself as the galaxy's walking personification of bad luck. In her mind, if she didn't have bad luck, she wouldn't have any luck at all. Nearly everything she did or was involved in turned out bad. Sky car crash? Everyone gets out with cuts and bruises. Roz is taken off on a stretcher with both legs broken. Generator overloads and blows up? No one in the neighborhood is hurt. Roz's apartment catches fire and she loses most of her belongings. Nothing ever went right for this girl. She was also "blessed" with an eidetic memory, meaning she would photographically remember nearly every instance of her lifelong bad luck.

Roz lived alone on Omega. She was orphaned at 18, just months before she was to leave the station to attend a good school. Thugs from the Blood Pack killed her father after everyone began blaming humans for the plague that had swept through Omega. The only reason she didn't live on the streets was because the landlord her father paid rent to was also head of Omega's branch of Terminus Parcel Service. When her father was murdered, the landlord gave the girl a job delivering for TPS to keep the apartment. That, and the dirty old man reserved the right to either raise her rent or call on her for certain… "favors".

One might ask why she didn't just leave. Why not just take off and get away from it all? Unfortunately, as his only known relative, Roz was legally bound to her father's credit debt. And on Omega, you paid your debts. Always. Period. Plus, she was attacked and left for dead when Cerberus tried to take over the station. She had lost a lot of blood before anyone found her and she had slipped into a coma. While she was out, she accrued a massive medical bill at the hospital she wound up in. She was anchored to Omega for as long as it took to pay it all off.

The only thing that kept Roz from falling into depression and total despair was her naturally positive personality and bright outlook on life, not to mention a really high threshold for pain.

**Personal Journal Entry: Friday 5 May 2188**

**It has been a relatively uneventful week; only three incidents to speak of. Monday, I got beat up by the meanest looking Turian chick I've ever seen because she thought I was eyeballing her boyfriend. The joke's on her! I delivered that same guy his order of a bunch of gay porn just last week. Haha! **

**Wednesday, I got jumped by some horny Batarian merc from the Suns. It seemed like the weirdo had some funky fetish for human boobs. On the up side, all the fucking he forced on me was in the ass. A good thing since he didn't bother to pull it before he blew his wad. And I can never remember if Batarians are levo or dextro… Not that it matters anymore anyway.**

**Thursday, I accidently walked in on some no-name gang while I was making a delivery. They decided to change up their newbie's initiation so it also included branding their gang's logo on my left cheek. It still hurts to sit. At least that didn't happen before Wednesday's "events". I think that would have made it much worse. Anyway, after laughing it up a bit and some corny celebration, that new guy started to finger me. Apparently, he thought I tasted good. After tasting me off his fingers he took a few licks down south. God, what does it take to get that kind of attention when there is no malicious intent involved? He was actually kind of cute. Thankfully, his buddies were in such a hurry. They didn't let him to take what he wanted and they all rushed off. Hell, they didn't even steal my wallet or the package I was supposed to be delivering. Black Cloud, meet Silver Lining! **

**I live another day. Here's hoping things improve for me.**

**~Roz~**

After finishing her latest in what seemed like an almost infinite stream of sad entries, Roz went into the bathroom to get ready for work. After stripping down to shower, she stopped in front of the mirror. Minus the marks and scars that were a constant but unneeded reminder of just how bad her luck was, Roz was actually a very pretty girl. She had long strawberry blonde hair that she always kept in a ponytail that reached down to her butt, striking grey eyes that almost looked silver depending on the light, and freckles dotting her face. She was somewhat short for her age, but was _very_ well endowed for her size.

She took a moment to survey this week's damage. There was a healing black eye and a cut on her face that would probably leave a new scar from Monday's beating. Both of her breasts still hurt from all the squeezing and sucking by that Batarian on Wednesday. Roz turned and cocked her hip toward the mirror. The gang brand from the previous night was incredibly sore and unless she could come up with the money to get it fixed, would last forever. She thought to herself that it wasn't necessarily all bad. The brand was a simple modified star symbol not unlike a standard looking design you would see on the wall at a tattoo shop. And since that gang was a bunch of nobodies, it wasn't likely that the symbol would carry any weight, especially once she finally got off Omega. She could play it off as the result of a drunken party night.

That thought led her to realize that it was not very likely she would have to explain it to anyone. There wasn't anyone in her life that would be looking at her bare cheeks in private, and Omega wasn't known for its swimming facilities. Suddenly, she was gripped by the one thing in her life that did manage to get under her skin; ever-present loneliness.

She got to thinking of the closest she had been to getting into a relationship. Dan, one of her coworkers, was a big clown. They had gotten to know each other when she first started at TPS. He was always making jokes about her height, but she noticed he gave her the eye every now and then. However, he had actually gotten in hot water for harassment for being direct in telling her he thought she was "a pretty little thing with damn nice boobs and ass". Roz wasn't against him saying it, hell it made her feel good to know someone thought that about her. But, as luck would have it, a female supervisor passing by had heard him and took offense. He got fired and moved on.

All the terrible things that happened to her on a daily basis would have driven anyone else absolutely mad. But not Roz. She lived through it all and managed to remain relatively positive. She endured only to be nearly crippled by the heartbreak of solitude. However, such was her nature, even that didn't manage to last long, and she would be back on her feet and in that cheery frame of mind.

After a good cry to let it all wash away, she showered, got dressed, and went back to her daily grind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: From the horse's mouth

_Three years. Its been three years since Daddy was killed. Three years since I got tied to this rock. Truth be told, Omega isn't really all that bad. I mean, true, its a floating ball of garbage out here in the middle of nowhere. Having lived here for most of my life, I can't really say I can compare it to many other places. But, its home._

_Whatever divine (or devilish) forces are at work in my life seem to have an unquenchable thirst for laughs. So much happens to me on an almost constant basis. But, Daddy used to always tell me, "You play with the hand you're dealt". I just kind of take life and all the craziness it throws at my in stride. What else can I do? Nothing I have ever done or probably could do has ever made my lot in life any better, so why not to just hang on for the ride._

_Thinking back on all that has happened over the years, I can see why that head shrinker said everything I've been through would make anyone else crazy. Man... I've been blown up, stabbed, beaten down, robbed, groped, bitten, poisoned, shot, set on fire, violated in the butt by the most god awfully ginormous Batarian wang in the known universe, and branded like cattle. Yet I still stand. I still live. If there is some entity out there watching me, they certainly get some good ol' comedy at my expense. But, I'm still kicking, so I must be invincible or something._

_I've pretty much accepted that life is going to be like this. The one thing about it all that bothers me is that I have to go through it all by myself. Life is just so lonely all the time. I mean, I'm not really **THAT** ugly, am I? Or is it just that no one wants to be around the walking catastrophe? There was the one guy Dan from work. Before he got fired and moved back home to his parents' on Eden Prime, I thought he was going to ask me out on a date. I mean, to others, he probably seemed like such a douche. Always calling me "Jynx" and busting my chops because I'm so short (I'll admit, for twenty one, I am pretty small), but I would see that he would do what he could to catch a look at me. And that guy down in dispersing said Dan was a self admitted ass man. I noticed he would stop and look at my ass or try to find some reason to "accidentally" touch it or rub against me. Then there was the comment that got him fired. I still can't help but think that was my fault._

_Why me? Why do I have to be alone all the time? Why can't I come home to a loving other half and get down with some nice love making? Not that I'm a virgin, but none of the sex I've had was real. None of it was of my own will. I can't say I don't like sex, but I'm pretty sure it would so much more enjoyable if it were with someone I chose, wasn't rushed, and wasn't forced. God... Like the Blue Suns merc. That dude was huge, even for a Batarian. He had to be at least seven feet tall. And here I am, a little speck of nothing. Man, I don't even know how he managed to get one that big into me at all, much less get his rocks off. And it was like he was trying to his hardest to see if he could actually make a breast pop by squeezing it._

_Then, there was that guy that branded me in front of his boys to earn his stripes. Just my luck. He was pretty damn cute. Tall, dark, handsome. He reminded me of this actor from vids back in the 20th. Durell? Durkel? Denzel? Something. But he was hot. And that gang newbie looked just like him, only he was shaved bald. Why couldn't I have met him under better circumstances? Deliver a package to his house or bump into him at a dance club? Hell, even if the situation was same, I think I'd still take the branding if all those other guys weren't there. I would have willingly let him go right on ahead with what ever idea the gears in his head were cranking out for me._

_When he was done branding me, I just kind of sat there still stunned from the whole ordeal with my ass in the air, pants down just enough to expose the area of cheek that got branded. He pulled me up by the shoulders so I was sitting up on me knees with my back pressed up against him. Oddly enough, the thing I remember most was his touch being so soft when he slid his hand down the front of my underwear. It was almost like he was lovingly caressing my naughty bits. I guess that's probably why I didn't fight it and let him go inside me. I remember hearing him say "You taste kind of sweet, red" under his breath in my ear when he licked the fingers he stuck into me. I was scared for a second when he violently flipped me over and yanked off my pants, but when his tongue ever so gently found its mark, I felt my inhibitions wane. But, as my luck would have it, not even the slightest bit of good could show through. Just as I was mentally preparing for what I thought would be the only positive sexual assault in recorded history from the most gentle rapist the human race ever produced, his boys started bitching about "having no time for that". So there I was, half naked in an empty warehouse with a new tattoo and a bad case of what I could only describe as female blue balls. At least I didn't get robbed._

_Am I insane? Have I long since been driven off the deep end by my life's experiences and the brain doctors just haven't been able to pick up on it? Probably. Most likely, actually. But crazy girls have powerful sexual desires too. And aside from the sexual frustration, its that whole solitude thing that gets to me even harder._

Roz was making a delivery to someone on the lower level of Afterlife. She had been so lost in thought for such a long time, that she didn't even see the group of three mercs, a Human, a Batarian, and a Turian, that she literally walked right into. Out of pure instinct, the Turian, upon feeling unwelcome contact, swung his arm back as hard as he could. Roz was knocked out cold from being hit in the head with the butt of a rifle and slamming against the wall. The Batarian looked down at the now prone redhead. It was the same Suns merc she had the misfortune of happening upon two only days prior.

"Well what have we got here?" he said through a devilish sneer. "If it isn't that tasty little piece I told you I smashed a few days ago."

The Turian merc shrugged and twitched his mandibles into little grin. "Oops. Sorry bro. I think I broke your toy." They all laughed it up for a moment.

The Human looked down at Roz. "Delivery girl, huh?" he said as he noticed her uniform and the package she was carrying. He knelt next to Roz and said, "Let's just see what kind of cheese this little red mouse was..." Before he could finish, his Turian buddy's head exploded and rained down all over him. The Human merc didn't even have time to react to what had just happened before he had a hot slug punch through his chestplate and push him to the ground from the force. The massive Batarian merc took cover and sent rounds down range toward where he heard the report of the weapon that killed his partners. He went unrewarded for this effort and was winged by a heavy caliber pistol shot that tore the plating of his armor clear off his shoulder, along with a decent amount of his flesh.

The merc attempted to put some distance between him and his unseen assailant, but was shot in the leg while he tried to retreat. The shot completely mutilated his knee cap, essentially clipping the leg off. He turned around to see who was taking him out limb by limb. He saw a Turian wearing nondescript plain grey armor come into view and before he could say anything, the Turian said, "The boss doesn't like it when people interrupt our operations." Without hesitation, he raised his scoped, black Executioner pistol and made the weapon earn its moniker.

"Grizz. Status report," came a voice over the Turian's comm link.

"I've secured the package. It never even made it to its destination. The courier was dropped some random Suns. They have been... disposed of." Grizz said.

"Excellent work," the voice replied. "Bring the package up right away."

"Roger that. What should I do about the courier? She isn't dead."

"Rabbit ear her pockets and leave her there for the Vorcha. Jack it and bust a slurge in her mouth then dump her somewhere. I gives a hot flying damn what the shit you do with her. Just get that package up here most ricky-tick, else you want the boss down your throat."

"Roger base. En route. ETA: 10 mike." Grizz closed the comm link and thought on it for a moment. He wouldn't feel right if he just left her there. He slung the girl's dead weight (what little of it the tiny girl had anyway) over his shoulder and scooped up her parcel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roz awoke to find herself in a place that was completely unfamiliar. It didn't really bother her since it wasn't the first time it had happened, and most likely she thought wouldn't be the last. She could still hear the pulse of Afterlife's booming music, but it seemed somewhat distant. Looking around, she levied her best guess that she was in one of the super high rent condos behind Afterlife. The place had fancy gold light fixtures, cut pile carpeting, and a good enough ventilation system to keep Omega's omnipresent funk out of the air inside. As she took in her surroundings, she could hear voices in the next room. She shakily stood up and shimmied her way to the door.

Roz's sunny temperment also granted her no small amount of courage when compared to other people. She figured there was always going to be something negative coming her way, so why try to hide from it. Very little actually scared her, and this situation didn't even ruffle her feathers. She opened the door calmly and just walked right into the conversation being carried by the voices she heard.

"... and then it imprints that person and latches on." She walked in to see a Turian holding her delivery while talking to a tall, purple asari who was looking out a window with her back turned. The Turian turned toward Roz and like lightning, had his pistol raised.

With a big smile and a beaming confidence that was nearly tantamount to arrogance, Roz simply walked up to him and said, "Whoa, easy cowboy. Just the TPS girl looking for my package." The Turian lowered his pistol and his mandibles smiled a big Turian smile.

The asari didn't bother to turn around. She merely took a sip of her Ryncol, and with obvious annoyance in her voice, she spat, "Friend of yours, Grizz?"

Grizz turned back to his boss. "Naw, its the little delivery chick I told you about. She got dropped by those mercs I had to put down." He turned back to Roz. "You're lucky I got there when I did. It looked like those three were about to pass you around like a fuck toy."

Roz raised an eyebrow and nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. "Pssht. It wouldn't have been the first time I'd gotten used by some random douche that needed to blow a load and not even leave his number."

Apparently, her comment amused Grizz's asari boss. She tilted her head back and made no effort to hold back a good hardy laugh. "This little girl has balls. Probably bigger than any Suns merc."

"She's pretty tough too. Has to be to take a butt stroke from a rifle of the skull hard as she did and get up without much issue," Grizz added.

Roz moved a few steps closer to Grizz. "Well, the ballsy, tough girl still has a delivery to make. So, if you don't mind, I'll take that package off your hands and..." As she reached for the box, Grizz pulled his Executioner on her again, resting it on the bridge of her nose square between her eyes.

The asari laughed again, but still didn't turn around. "Damn, she really does have some big ass balls!"

"Not so fast, girly," he said as Roz stopped cold. "Is that any way to thank the guy that saved you from being some horny merc's pin cushion? Besides, if you did that, you would be getting in the Queen's way."

Roz showed a slightly confused look on her face for a second, but then she looked up at the boss, then back to Grizz. "Wait... You mean... Your boss is... That's THE boss?" Grizz nodded. She took a step back and Grizz lowered his pistol. Roz looked back to the Asari and recognized her profile. It was definitely the Queen of Omega. "Aria?" Roz looked at Omega's de facto ruler in awe, almost as if she were star struck by a big time celebrity.

Aria didn't budge. She took another sip of her drink and said, "That's right."

"Wow... The Queen herself." Roz was giddy to be in her presence. "How do I even address you? Aria? Boss? Your majesty?" Roz giggled like a school girl. "I've always wondered something about you."

Annoyed, Aria cocked her head to one side. "What is it, kid? I don't have all day," she said in her usual, venomous tone.

"You're like eight hundred and fifty right? How could you be frigid for that long? Like, how long has it been for you?" Roz asked.

"WHAT?!" Aria shrieked, though she still kept her back turned. Her biotics lit up and she could feel a vein in her neck throbbing. Her left eye started to twitch involuntarily.

Without missing a beat, Roz said, "I mean how the hell could the most powerful person in all the Terminus Systems go so long without sex?" Roz had a look of genuine curiosity on her face. Grizz was about fall over. He was trying with all his might to hold in his laughs. He knew their would be a serious ass kicking coming his way if he let it out.

With anger and rage bubbling to the top and her biotic field looking ready to blow, Aria said through tightly clenched and grinding teeth, "Kid, what in the holy varren shit would ever give you that impression?"

With the innocence of a cherub, Roz continued. "Well, isn't the only rule of Omega 'Don't fuck Aria'?"

PFFFFFFT-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAA

That was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. Grizz let out the loudest, hardest laugh he ever had in his life. He laughed so hard, it drew tears, made his stomach hurt, and gave him a splitting tension headache.

Aria, however, was certainly not amused. "WHAT THE MOTHER-FUCK!" Aria's biotic field lost any semblance of stability. Her anger made it explode in a blinding blue flash, and Grizz was thrown at high speed into the wall. Roz was also thrown back, but she hit a couch and bounced off it onto the floor, landing not so gingerly right on her brand.

"Oooowwww!" Roz frantically rubbed at her still sore butt cheek. "Well, at leassst I have a good amount of nashtural padding," she thought aloud after spitting out a tooth. That cheeriness was almost like a defense mechanism that sprouted up after nearly every bad situation she was involved in. After she blinked back her blurred vision, she looked up to see the Queen seething and stomping her way toward her Turian subordinate.

Aria used her biotics to pull the Turian's limp body out of the hole in the wall he created on impact. She didn't care that he was unconscious and bleeding profusely from a huge gash in his head. She floated him to face her nose to nose. With even more icy cold venom, she said to his limp form, "No one laughs at the Queen. NO ONE." She threw him off to the side and turned her attention to the little human girl. Roz was practically at Aria's feet now. She was trying get her package, that was now busted open from it and Grizz hitting the wall. "And you, you pesky little fuck..."

Roz looked up at Aria and they both saw the other's face for the first time. Roz looked at Aria with a nervous (and now sans a prominent tooth) smile. "Um... ugh... Hiya, boss lady." she said sheepishly. When Aria took in the girl's face, her anger started to fizzle quickly. Here, she saw a girl with life's torture written all over her face no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She had seen it a hundred times before in many of the girls that wound up being dancers at Afterlife. But this time, there was something different. Aria could brush off any of her dancers without a second thought, but there was something about Roz that wouldn't let her go. However, wanting to keep up appearances, the Queen glared at her.

"I want you out. NOW." Roz wasted no time. She jumped to her feet with the damaged parcel in hand and started for the door. Just as she started to open it though, Aria slammed it shut with her biotics. "You go. The box stays."

Not wanting to owe more money for another failed delivery, Roz panicked. She flipped around to the boss and locked on to her eye to eye. "But Aria, I have to get this box where it needs to go!"

"No. That item is a high tech prototype on its way to a known enemy of mine and I **WILL NOT** allow it to get into the hands of someone who could use it against me and my organization." Every word from the Queen was ice cold and oozed venom.

Panic struck Roz even harder. She had been charged by her boss at TPS for goods damaged or destroyed in the wake of her bad luck before. She was getting behind on debt payments as it was. Another incident could gain the ire of those she owed, and that actually did scare her. She slowly tiptoed toward Aria and had to fight back the tears. When she was toe to toe with the (much taller) Asari, she looked up at her, dead in the eye. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Her emotions got the better of her. Roz dropped to her knees and began sobbing uncontrollably. After a moment, she looked back up at the boss, whose face was noticeably softer than it was before. Through all the tears, Roz managed to say, "I'm in for too much money with some people and this job is all I have. If you aren't going to let me make this delivery, you may as well kill me right here and now. I'll be dead this time next week anyway."

Again, Aria had to commend the girl for being ballsy. If at any other time someone had demanded of the Queen for their own death, she would have been more than happy to oblige. However, there was just something about this girl that Aria couldn't look past. She found her self wanting to know what it was. "That's a very bold thing to say to the Queen of Omega. But for some reason, I don't feel the need to kill you right now."

Still crying at Aria's feet, Roz, responded, "Just my luck..."

That statement lit a spark of genuine curiosity in the back of Aria's mind. "You've got the guts to go anywhere and do anything, you have debtors on your ass, and you've gotten under the skin of the Queen of Omega, yet you don't seem to give a damn. You don't fear death?"

Roz wiped the streaks of tears from her face. She looked up at Aria and in a somewhat snide tone of voice said, "Why should I? With luck as bad as mine, I'm surprised I've managed to live as long as I have on this rock."

As annoying as she thought the kid was, Aria was actually beginning to grow some respect for someone with the gusto to talk to her like that and not fear the reprecussions. "Get up, kid. I want to talk to you." Roz, though a bit weak in the knees, got to her feet. Aria walked them over to the couch and sat her down. "Hang on a minute. This is going to hurt."

"Wait, what?" Aria's eyes glazed over pitch black and Roz was hit with a blinding flash. She gained cognitive thought a moment later and saw herself in what looked like a computer lab. Aria was at a desk looking through files on a computer. "Where are we? And what are you doing?"

"You've lived away from Earth long enough to know a little about the Asari. You should know how we can enter others' minds and see their thoughts. We're in your head and I'm accessing you memories, kid."

"Wow... I thought joining minds was how Asari had sex," Roz said.

Aria was getting annoyed again. "Its one way. That's how we mate to reproduce or to heighten the sensations when we are actually having some play time, but there's more to it than that."

"Wait!" Roz shrieked. "Does that mean I'm breaking the rule?!" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

The Queen firmly planted her head into the palm of her hand and sat like that for a good minute or two. She gripped her face with the hand then turned to Roz. "Look kid. The rule is 'Don't fuck WITH Aria'. WITH! And it hasn't been THAT long since my last piece of ass."

"Oooooooooooooohh! Okay. But, just between me and you boss lady, with the way you project yourself, it seems like you could really stand to get some more often. You come off as really bitchy."

Aria felt her eye twitch again. She cleared her throat and calmly turned back toward the computer to continue absorbing the girl's mind into her own. "Hey kid." Aria snapped her fingers over her shoulder and Roz dropped down on her butt clutching her head. "That hurts, doesn't it? Our nervous systems are connected right now and since I forced you into a meld, I can do some serious damage to you. If I were so inclined. So sit down and shut up!"

Roz started writhing with the migraine Aria gave her. "But Aria, I don't get it. Why even bother fishing through my head? I don't know anything or anyone that would be useful to you and I'm just a glorified mail man with bad luck that is ass deep in debt."

Aria stopped looking through the girl's memories for a moment and replied, "I'm trying to find out what it is about you that is making my conscience tell me not to just kill you." She snapped her fingers again and the migraine was gone. "Now shut up and let me read you before I make you shit yourself." Roz complied, not wanting to deal with that nightmare.

The Queen dug through twenty one years of memory. She saw so much pain, loneliness, and negativity in all the memories since Roz lost her father. For three years, this girl endured things that no one should have been subjected to, much less on such a consistent basis. For the time in centuries, Aria felt actual pity for someone. Seeing this girl's mind from the inside was sparking a crisis of conscience in the person said to be the most callous, cold hearted bitch in the Terminus.

Aria pushed herself away from the desk and turned toward Roz, mouth agape. Roz saw this look and was confused by it, considering who she was looking at. "What? Is it really that shocking to meet someone who is about as low on the food chain as you could possibly get?" she said with her snide tone.

"Murphy..." Aria approached her. "You've been through more in the last three years than I have in the last three hundred." Aria felt an very unfamiliar and very uncomfortable sensation. She felt her eyes begin to well up. Aria hadn't cried since Cerberus had her daughter Liselle killed and before that, not since the day her daughter was born.

Roz was a little skeptical. "Come on, Aria. You can't fool me. There's no way the Pirate Queen gives half a rat's ass about some human kid that happens to be the whole station's punching bag." That didn't deter her, and Aria approached Roz. "Aria?" she said, to no answer. "Aria what are you doing?"

The Queen practically had Roz cornered against a wall in the girl's mind. "You've been through so much and never known kindness. Your entire adult life has been a living hell."

"Umm... Aria... What's with that look in..." Before she could finish her statement, Roz felt her mind set ablaze and her body was feeling sensations that she had never even imagined before. While already inside her mind, Aria had initiated a mating meld to give the girl at least one positive experience in her life. "Arrrrrriiiiiiaaaa! Oh my God, what are you doing?"

_**Author's Note: Sorry this one took so long. Just before I was ready to put this chapter up, another writer, and a friend, released a chapter that had a very big plot detail in it that was in essence the same idea as a driving of what was to be in this chapter. Out of respect to this other writer, I rewrote this entire so it doesn't look like either of us copied the other. Think of it like DarkStalkers and Samurai Shodwon II. I am specifically referring to the characters Felicia and Cham Cham. In her alternate costume palette, Cham Cham looks almost identical to Felicia's default. Capcom and SNK released them both around the same time, so its impossible to tell if either copied the idea from the other or its just a big ass coincidence. To avoid this scenario, I simply changed course, but that idea may pop up in Murphy's Law later down the line or in the new story I've been tossing around.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adrenaline and endorphins had taken her. Her breaths were short and shallow. Her brow dripped with sweat. Her mind streaked a mile a minute. Her heart coursed faster than it ever had. And she loved every second of it. Roz was locked mind to mind in a sex meld with Aria T'Loak; Pirate Queen of Omega. She had no idea why the Queen would do this. Why the hardest bitch in the galaxy would give unto her the single greatest thing she had ever experienced in her short and thus far, meaningless life.

But Roz was certainly not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. This was definitely the shining moment of her existence. In her mind, Roz had accepted that if she were to die right afterward, it would not have mattered. This experience made it all worth it. All the threats, the beatings, all the lost blood, all the forced sex. Her stolen virginity. All that negativity. All of it paled in comparison to just how good she felt right then and there. Her mind was completely set ablaze. And she didn't want it to ever end. Aria held Roz in the meld for hours. When she finally let go, she and Roz had both passed out.

Roz woke up on the couch in Aria's condo, lying soaked in her own juices. She was a little disoriented and it took a bit for her to get her bearing. After shaking the cobwebs in her head, she noticed the Queen was already up and about. Roz grabbed up her damaged parcel and went into the next room looking for Aria. She found her in the kitchen pouring herself some Scotch (breakfast of champions). Feeling her presence, Aria didn't bother looking up. And Roz just stood there, face all red, not knowing what to say. Aria broke the silence.

"I have to say kid. That was some pretty good shit."

Roz blushed harder. "Um… Thanks?" she squeaked. "But I don't get it Aria. What was that all about? I don't mean anything to you, or to the rest of the galaxy for that matter."

Aria chugged her Scotch and looked up at Roz. "Well, let's just say I'm sucker for a good fuck."

"Huh?" Roz was totally lost.

"It's all in the mind, kid." Aria said with a smirk, earning a raised eye brow and another confused look. Aria knew she would have to explain it better to the young human, but didn't really know how to go about it.

"Think of it like this. The Asari connect to the body as well as the mind for sex. Your soul is nearly broken from all of what you've been through. Your mind was a tangled heap of emotion, and regardless of how you present yourself on the outside, you really can't hide from how it affects you on the inside. And since all that negative emotion has built up, what do you think happens when you inject something good?"

Roz sat across from Aria at the massive marble table in the kitchen and listened intently. Aria continued. "When I connected to you with the sex meld, the overwhelming positive feedback overpowered all that negative emotion and flooded us both. To put it in a way that's easier to swallow, your tortured soul made for one hell of damn good fuck fest!"

Roz blushed even harder and looked away from the Queen. "I… I mean… You… Oh." She still didn't know how to respond to the whole situation. She very well couldn't tell the Pirate Queen of Omega that she wanted to mind fuck her brains out every night for the rest of her life. She was still coming to terms with the fact that she had a thing for another female, and one of different species at that.

Aria couldn't help but laugh at Roz as she continuously tripped up over her words. "You don't have to say it. After picking through your brain, I can tell clear as day that that was the best thing that's ever happened to you," Aria said playfully, almost teasing. "See? Now you can't say the Pirate Queen is all bad. Consider it a service from your benevolent ruler."

Roz could certainly go for more "service" from her ruler. The thought of it made her more and more horny. After it passed, she finally got to a point where she could speak without stuttering. "But what happens now, Aria?" she asked inquisitively. "If you aren't going to let me take this package, I'm dead." Aria knew exactly what she meant, but she still didn't want that prototype getting into the hands of her enemies. Roz went on. "What the hell is in here anyway?" She opened the box. "What is so important that you would let me die for it?"

Roz pulled out what to her looked like a pair of large electronic manacles. "They are called Phoenix Gauntlets. The originals were developed during the war by Cerberus for its Dragoon class biotic troops. This new prototype acts as an external amplifier for biotic abilities. They also have an on board VI that can be programmed to help the user with just about anything. On initial activation, they scan the user and predict biotic potential, and adjust the intensity of amplification accordingly."

As Aria explained, Roz fumbled around with them. She accidently turned them on and they started to scan her.

_Scanning biotic potential._

"Don't worry about it kid. The VI's scan will ignore you since you aren't biotic. But if you were, the VI would imprint you as its owner and operator, latch on to you, and not let go until your heart stops beating."

CLANK

"What the hell, kid!"

_Registering new operator. Welcome, user. I am the virtual intelligence program for your Phoenix Gauntlets. You are now a Dragoon trooper._

Roz and Aria were both confused. Roz had never exhibited any sort of biotic power before. "Aria?"

"No idea, kid. I didn't see anything in your head about you being a biotic."

_User, allow me to explain. Though you may have never known throughout your life, my scanning capabilities have never yielded false results. As your biotic power is currently very weak and in a dormant state, I will have to amplify them exponentially for you to be able to use them. As such._

The VI in the gauntlets cranked up its amplification and Roz dropped to her knees grabbing her head. "Aaaaaaaaaarggh! Aria! It feels like my head is expanding!"

_No need to worry, user. That is the amplification process. After the first few times, it will no longer hurt. The results of amplification will be your ability to use your biotic power as you see fit._

After a few minutes, the throbbing subsided, and Roz was able to stand. "Do you feel any different, kid?" Aria asked.

Before Roz could answer, she looked down and gasped in awe as both of her hands glowed blue. She cocked half a smile and looked to the Queen. "I think that qualifies as 'different', no?" she said sheepishly.

Aria grinned a bit. "Phoenix VI," she called to the disembodied voice.

_Yes?_

"What kind of things can you do besides unlock and augment biotic power? I highly doubt my network of contacts clued me to your existence and killed that last Cerberus scientist based solely on that." Aria said.

_I will allow the user to show you my primary function._

Just then, Roz felt her arms and hands burn. They began to twitch and glow even brighter. Then, from each cuff sprang a long wisp of solid biotic energy. "Holy shit! Aria?!"

Aria crossed her arms, cocked a hip, and quirked a little smile. "Oookay. Now I could certainly see that causing trouble," she quipped. She was actually impressed.

_When you learn how to fully utilize your biotic abilities, you will be able to control every aspect of these lashes. Details from length and color to their exact precise movement._

"Outstanding!" Aria said. "Now detach yourself from the kid and reset configurations. It will be fun having something like this on one of my soldiers. Hell, I might even take it for a whirl my damn self."

_Negative._

Aria's eyes narrowed almost instantly. "What?"

_Negative._

"No one tells the Queen no!" she spat furiously.

_My programming is such that I will not detach and reset unless the user I am imprinted upon ceases to live._

"Hmm… I almost forgot." Aria said with a hint of evil in her voice and blue glow forming on her hands. "Kid, you just became an obstacle."

The whole world froze around Roz as those icy words crept from Aria's lips. She could feel her heart pounding away in her chest as she sat there like a deer caught in the glow of the headlights. She felt herself growing very fond of Aria, but now, the Pirate Queen seemed to be herself again.

_I must also inform you that my programming also dictates that I do whatever is necessary to ensure the survival of my imprinted user. And I should warn you, a scan of your biotic potential shows that this user, while amplified by the Phoenix Gauntlets, can easily deal with a threat from you._

To prove a point, the VI unfurled one of the lashes and coiled it around Aria's waste, lifted her up off her feet, and began to constrict her slowly.

"I'm sorry, Aria! That's not me!" Roz cried.

Aria reinforced her entire skeleton with her biotic field, but that wasn't enough. The Phoenix lash was too powerful for her. After hearing and feeling the first crunch in her own bones, Aria called out, "Alright! I get it! The kid isn't to be messed with. Now let me down!"

The lash loosened it grips and dropped Aria to her feet. Roz ran to her side. "Aria, I'm so sorry!"

Aria's first thought was to reach out and strangle the girl, but she figured against it since the VI would not allow any harm to come to her. "Well kid. Those being attached to you is a lot better than them being on an enemy soldier. Just make sure to take care of them. I don't won't anyone killing you off to get at them."

"Aria, I… Well… I… Um…" Roz knew what she wanted to say, but didn't know how to say it. She wanted to tell Aria that she wanted to be close to her. To always be with her. But she knew the Queen wouldn't allow a random human, even one that was now augmented, to be that close. "Aria! Teach me how to fight!"

"Come again, kid?"

"Show me how to fight, and these gauntlets can still be yours. If I worked with you and your soldiers, you could still have this power under you," Roz said, attempting keep the pleading out of her voice. -And I could still be close to you.- she said to herself.

_The user makes a logical point. If the user were to learn sufficient combat skill, coupled with assistance from my apparatus, our survival rate will increase exponentially. And you would indeed gain a valuable asset._

Aria put a hand to her chin and looked up, thinking. "You make a valid argument. And that way, you have my organization's protection from the ones that own your debt. So that's your angle, huh?"

Roz hadn't even thought of it that way. Her mind was so entrenched in the idea of being close to her Queen that it hadn't even dawned on her that being one of Aria's crew meant she was in the fold. It meant that anyone fucked with her, they were, by extension, breaking Omega's only rule. The idea stuck on her quick. Roz dropped to one knee and bowed her head. "I pledge myself to you, my Queen."

Aria quirked a little grin. "A flair for the dramatic, huh? I'm starting to like you again, kid." Aria stepped forward and loomed over Roz. "Two can play," she said. She put her arms up with glowing hands outreached. "Rise, Rosaline Murphy! You shall henceforth be in service to your Queen as her first Dragoon Knight of Omega!"

Roz stood and looked up into Aria's eyes. They both burst into hysterical laughter at how silly they must have looked.

"Your first duty as my personal Dragoon is to either clean or replace the cushion on my couch. The damn thing is soaked clear through with all your love juice from last night. Goddess, I think there was probably a bucket's worth that came gushing out of you." Aria said in a deathly serious tone. "Oh, and go check on Grizz. I had someone come pick him up and take him to the hospital when I first got up. He's still alive, but he did lose a lot of blood while we... 'attended to our personal matter'."

_**Author's Note: ~Last night, on delivery. Got knocked out and met the Queen. When I woke up, she fucked my mind and I JIZZED IN MY PANTS!~ The Omega DLC clearly showed Aria was much more into females. I like the idea of the Queen shacking up with a peasant. Only time will tell where I take this story, but there is most likely going to be a few more smut incidents strewn about here and there.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Roz immediately started working with Aria's men, learning to fight and training her newly found biotic talent. She was getting personal lessons on how to control her biotics from Aria, arguably her favorite activity of any given day. And with help from Bray, Aria's right hand man and most trusted troop, the Phoenix Gauntlets' VI, and Grizz, Roz was taking to combat training relatively quickly.

Bray was essentially Aria's drill sergeant. His primary duty was to whip Aria's soldiers into shape and train them in unarmed defensive tactics. He affectionately referred to his recruits as his T. U. R. D.'s; Trainees Under Rigid Discipline.

Grizz was a marksmanship expert. He could handle every weapon that's ever shown up on Omega, and was very effective at teaching Roz to do the same.

She found things unrelentingly difficult though, considering she had to contend with bad luck getting in the way all the time. Roz would get far more than her fair share of lumps and bruises while she was learning to fight. She also had to adjust all that she was learning to work with her small body frame. Her Batarian and Turian trainers were a great deal larger and heavier than her. She was thankful that her biotic ability was bringing in the slack for her being so much smaller than them. She was undoubtedly the smallest of stature among all of Aria's crew. Roz stood a meager four feet and eleven inches; an inch taller than what is considered legally a dwarf for an adult on Earth. She also had a really big butt and large breasts for her size, but she was a quick study, and made the most of her diminutive stature.

It had been nearly three months since she first started training and she was beginning to develop a stronger sense of self confidence. The day came when Bray and Grizz were also confident enough in Roz to allow her to begin work. As a sort of graduation ceremony, Bray wanted to get Roz in front of a good amount of their comrades and officially present her with her equipment to welcome her to Aria's crew. Everyone thought it was a little old fashioned, but Bray did it for everybody that he trained. It was Batarian military tradition back on Khar'shan, and he had also been a proud drill sergeant on his homeworld. Aria trusted him because he was the only Batarian she had ever met with any sort of sense of honor.

Bray, clad in a deep blue Ariake Tech hardsuit, got up in front of his fellow soldiers to speak. He was an experienced and respected man of few words, so when it came time for him to speak, all listened. He had left the Hegemony's army because of a growing dislike for his government's actions as an inward looking rogue state. And unlike most other Batarians, Bray didn't harbor a grudge against humans. He now tried little by little to inject some honor into the Terminus by training its most powerful person's force to be more honorable like him.

They were in Afterlife before it opened for the night. Aria and Bray stood up on one of the stages to speak to everyone. He motioned for Roz to get up front with him. She stood next to him and instantly felt like she was standing in the shadow of a large tree. Bray stood seven feet and nine inches, towering, by far, above all of Aria's troops, including the Turians.

"Pipe down, you animals," he said in a rough gravelly voice. "You all know what dis is about. You've all been here before." He looked down, and with pride continued. "Roz Murphy here has proved dat size really don't matter. She's taken everything Aria, Grizz and I have t'rown at her. Hell, I ought to check some of your old records and see if she put some of you mugs to shame in her training."

He put his massive paw on her shoulder and pulled her in close. "Dis little girl has more heart and passion for the 'art' of combat than I ever seen. And I gives half a pyjak's ass that she's a human, and nor should any of you! Roz is a damn fine soldier. And each and every last one of yous bums had best treat her right! Otherwise, dis old man's in your ass! Hard!"

Roz looked up at the old Batarian and felt a sense of comfort. Lightly, she called up to him, "Thanks Bray." He was like an old, overprotective uncle watching out for her.

He shot her a smile and waved for Grizz to cart in her gear. Because of her size and more than ample portions relative to her height, Grizz, Aria's go-to supply guy, had to have hardsuits specially made for Roz. They were a version of the Cerberus Spirit armor that Phantoms used to wear during the Reaper War modified to accommodate her particular stature. She chose to have them come in the same shade of purple as Aria's skin tone with black, white, and orange accents that matched Aria's favorite outfit. She even had the Queen's Omega crest put on her chest plate directly over her heart. As if it weren't already painfully obvious to everyone on the crew that Roz was hopelessly smitten with the Queen, her armor was the last hint for anyone.

This was the first time Aria was seeing the armor for herself. More and more over the course of the last three months, Aria had felt herself grow fond of Roz during their time together. Seeing that the hardsuits were a direct tribute to her pretty much solidified it.

Suddenly, a voice shot out from the group. "Well, shit. Do you think you could possibly be anymore more obvious?" Aria, Bray, Grizz, and Roz all turned toward the voice as a sea of bodies moved out of the way in the crowd to reveal who it was. It was a random human troop in plain black armor and blonde hair in a crew cut with an almost disgusted look on his face. "Damn Roz. We all know you wanna fuck Aria, but did you really have to go and announce it to the whole station with that?"

Roz blushed a bit, knowing he was right. Before she could think of anything to say in her own defense, Bray chimed in. "Clap ya' trap, Tony 'fore I up and t'row sumthin' at yous! Dat's a superior officer you're addressing!"

Tony and Roz shared the same reaction. They both widened their eyes and tilted their heads to one side and stared toward Bray in confusion. "You heard me, you mook! Murphy answers directly to me! And you know I only answer to the Queen. So zip ya lip or I beat ya face til they swell shut!"

Tony quickly faded into the crowd without another word. Bray walked over and picked up the chest plate of one of the hardsuits. Then he turned back to the group to speak. "When Aria sends you all to me, you're nut'in but turds. Under my lead, you became _MY _T.U.R.D.s." Bray lifted the chest plate in front him. "When I present you your own armor, you are no longer my TURD. You're still a turd, but you are officially in the Queen's Army." He took a few steps toward Roz and reached the chest plate over to her. "Roz Murphy, you are hereby accepted into our force as the Queen's Dragoon." He handed Roz her armor and she smiled up at him.

"More like the Queen's Jynx!"

Without even thinking, Bray unholstered his pistol and chucked it full force, smashing the culprit hard in the face. The ensuing yelp of pain elicited an explosive round of laughter from the crowd of soldiers. "I t'ought I told ya shut da hell up, Tony!" Bray barked angrily. Tony clutched his now broken nose as it gushed profusely.

Aria took his comment as an insult. She used her biotics to lift the whimpering blonde oaf from the floor and floated him up toward her. She held him nose to nose with her biotic field at the edge of the stage and gave him the angriest sneer she could muster. "Yes, Tony. MY Jynx. Problem?" He sheepishly shook his head. "Good. Now go get cleaned up. And get all your damn blood off my dance floor before I wring more of it out of you." With enough force to split stone, Aria whipped him across the face with the back of her hand. Then, she floated him back a few feet and her biotic flickered out, causing him to drop hard on his ass right on the floor. Again, the crowd of troops roared in laughter.

Bray, ever the natural born leader, spoke up again. "Alright ya bums. Comedy act's over. Everyone report to their respective chain for this week's duty rosters. Tony, yur ass is on Vorcha patrol on the lower level for a week. No ifs, ands, or buts. Make dis shit happen, people. Now!" The soldiers quickly dispersed and went about the day to day activity of Omega.

Grizz and Bray went to their stations, and Aria made toward the back of the club. She walked past Roz as she was getting her gear together to take back to her apartment. As she passed, she called over her shoulder to Roz, "With me." Roz locked all the pieces of armor back in the strong box on the cart and wheeled it after Aria.

They went through a series of corridors that led to a tunnel that went into the condo complex where Aria lived a short ways behind Afterlife. Like a little puppy, Roz followed as Aria continued silently toward her home. When they reached Aria's personal elevator that went directly up to her suite, Roz swallowed the lump in her throat and found the gusto to break the silence.

Very timidly, Roz said, "So, umm… _Your_ Jynx?" She remembered how hot she burned inside a while ago when she heard Aria say that.

Not missing a beat, Aria replied. "That's right. _My_ Jynx. As in mine. As in if anyone fucks with you, they fuck with me. And then they die." Aria didn't make eye contact yet, but continued. "It would seem to me that you had decided long ago yourself that you were _My_ Jynx." She knew Roz would be confused by that, so she turned to her and simply nodded toward her armor.

Roz didn't know what to do or say. Her cheeks burned hotter than spent thermal clips as she blushed and broke eye contact. She was overcome by sheer unabashed love for her Queen. Her mind was spinning, her heart raced, and her pants were getting all wet. Roz developed a sudden urge to reach over and hug her tightly, but she didn't know how Aria would respond to that. As the elevator neared the Queen's suite, Roz felt it jerk and stop suddenly. Before she could even begin to question what had just happened, she was being attacked with vicious affection by Aria.

Aria was all over Roz and they were both loving it. The Queen jammed her tongue so far into her mouth that she thought for a second that she might choke. Then, Aria reached a hand down her pants. "Three months of anticipation will do this I suppose," Aria remarked as she noticed Roz's naughty bits had just soaked her hand. Aria put the hand to work tenderly caressing her and Roz was in total nirvana.

"Three months ago, when I read your brain, I saw that even after only having met me moments before that you were completely and totally mine."

Through gasps and moans, Roz managed to reply, "Wha-what do you mean?"

"I saw that for as long as you've known of the 'Pirate Queen of Omega', as long as you've lived here, you were always of a mind to be where you are right now. When you first started to learn about the kind of person that may have been behind the title, it sparked something in your subconscious that you never even knew was there." Aria continued to diddle Roz as she spoke, driving her closer and closer to home plate.

"And when you learned exactly what kind of person I am, it only got stronger. The deepest parts of your mind had already made the decision that you wanted me. Not because of my power. Not because of my position. But because you just wanted to be with me. Your subconscious mind wanted to be close to a unique personality archetype like mine." The more Aria attacked her now sloppily wet bits and the more she explained how she began to understand Roz's mind, the more Roz wanted it all to keep going. Her moaning and cooing grew louder and faster.

"That is a level of loyalty I have never seen before and probably will never see again. So while I have the chance, I'm making you mine. Now and for the rest of the days you exist. You are only for your Queen." Aria punctuated her last statement by pressing her fingers deeper into Roz, earning a deep, strong moan. That sound was beautiful music to Aria and she continued her assault.

Roz could not resist. She gave of herself all she could to Aria. Even fully dressed in an elevator, she submitted completely under the touch of the Pirate Queen. As she felt it all slipping away from her, she lunged forward with a loud moan and clung to Aria with a strong hug. "Please! Ariiiiaaa… Touch my mind again. I'm yours!"

"Embrace Eternity!"

Aria's eyes slicked black and she entered Roz's mind at the exact moment she climaxed. This time, as Roz was not only having the most powerful orgasm she had ever had, she was also overtaken by such incredible emotion from the revelations Aria laid on her. That combination created even stronger mental feedback than their last meld, and it washed both of them away like a brain-borne tsunami.

Even Aria, having lived almost nine hundred years and having melded many times with many partners under many situations, had never felt anything that strong, and she reveled in it. She kept of hold of Roz in that meld for over an hour. And when she let go, they both woke up in a heap on the elevator, both completely soaked in the redhead's physical representation of her enjoyment.

Aria stood up and brushed the liquid off herself. She restarted the elevator and offered a hand to Roz. "Get up you! Round two in fifteen minutes on the couch."

Roz was absolutely elated. She felt that her luck had finally seemed to be turning…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Points of View

The days went on as they always do on Omega. There were drug deals on every street, hookers on every corner, and you couldn't go more than five blocks without seeing a fresh body in the middle of the road. It was a rotting cesspool of filth and depravity, but it was home. It's been my home for most of my life, and I would certainly like to have a change of scenery, but I was at a point in life where I didn't want to leave.

Word had traveled quickly throughout the station that I was the "Queen's Jynx", and everyone started giving me a wide berth. Whether it was from respect or fear, no one was dumb enough to try to mess with me now. And the incidents I did find myself in were dealt with fast, thanks in no small part to my Phoenix Gauntlets. The VI was programmed for self preservation, and that meant keeping the person it was attached to out of harm's way. That worked for me! I started calling her "Clover" because she was bringing me luck like a shamrock. She logged the nickname as her activation code and would only respond to it from my voice pattern.

Aria had offered to get all my debts dealt with appropriately. I definitely didn't mind her getting Daddy's loan shark and the guys that ran their extortion racket off my tail, but I chose to do the right thing and pay off my hospital bill. It was astronomical, but the hospital did save my life. Hell, when she connected to my mind for a sex meld, I saw in her memories that Aria was the one that found me during the Cerberus raid. She was rolling through with that Commander Shepard guy and an old merc friend of hers while they were trying to take the station back. She saw me beaten, bloodied, and unconscious and had Grizz take me to the doc after she dealt with that crazy Cerberus general.

Needless to say, that meld instantly intensified when I saw that. God, I think I soaked her carpet clear through to the floor with that one.

I owe her so much… I have no intension of ever leaving her side of my own free will. So long as I live, I will be her Jynx. Jynx has actually become a pet name she uses for me. Bray and Grizz use it for me too. None of the other soldiers seem to want to risk calling me by that name. I guess they think Aria would filet them with her mind if they did.

Well, except for Tony. But he's just dumb and doesn't seem to have that common sense filter between his brain and his mouth. Whenever he says something stupid, Bray tends to throw things at him. And that's often. Like, very often. Like every time the two are within any reasonable proximity to each other.

All in all, life as a soldier in a private army isn't so bad. Technically, I guess I'm a little biased on that thought considering the owner of that private army like's to fuck me whenever she gets the urge. Works for me! She's such a bitch to everyone else, but I see Aria behind closed doors. I've seen her mind. The person I've seen is so different. Aria T'Loak is a very different person than "The Pirate Queen of Omega" that she projects. I certainly understand the need for the front, given her position. And it makes me feel good to know that she thinks enough of me to show me that there is a difference between "Aria" and "The Pirate Queen".

Growing up, Daddy would always say "We don't choose who we fall in love with". He would say that whenever we got to talking about Mom. About how she was nearly disowned by her super rich family on Bekenstein for throwing her lot in with some random dude from Omega. Truthfully, I don't really hold it against her for leaving me with Daddy and going back to the family business. That's a lot to give up. Of course, I wish she would have had more contact with me over the years, especially given how bad it was when the Reapers blew Bekenstein away.

"We don't choose who we fall in love with" is basically the framework for my life as it is now. I came to understand that when Aria told about what all she picked from my mind during our first meld. Technically, I was in love with her long before I even knew her. And it only got bigger when we did meet. That strength… That poise… And it doesn't hurt that she's super hot, even with that scowl she almost always has on her face.

For a while, I pretty much had to fight with my own mind about how I felt for Aria. There I was, falling for this hot and powerful alien chick. That little voice in the back of my head kept screaming at me about being with an alien, and then screamed louder about her being female. I guess my affections for her overpowered the alien argument.

And I don't even know if I have even yet to come to terms with the fact that folks now see me as a lesbian. There's always the thought that Asari are a species with one gender, and their physiology just happens to closely resemble that of a human woman. But then there's the notion that I think that even if they look like our women, they are hot. There's something about Aria's curves that just does it for me. She doesn't have like the biggest ass or the bounciest boobs, but she has this nice tight little package that just works. Good things better in moderation I suppose. Plus, she's like a foot and some change taller than me, and that's hot as hell too.

What can I say? I'm hooked. And I aside from the physical attraction, I really do love her. I love her for who she is, not what she.

* * *

She doesn't have any business ties that could further my goals. While stronger than me, she isn't the most powerful biotic out there. And even though she's cuter than a pyjak kit, she isn't even the most beautiful girl on the station. I guess it all boils down to the mind. I've touched a lot of people's minds over the centuries. But this girl... This girl was different.

There have been so many that wanted to get close to try to leverage my influence. Some just wanted to taste the Queen's royal fruit. But not this one. This girl was different on so many levels. Such purity. Such innocence. When I touched her mind and read her subconscious, I saw that she didn't care for my organization. She didn't care that I ran an entire star system. She only cared for me. She only wanted me. She wanted to be with me.

Rosaline. She's my little Jynx. _**MY **_Jynx. And I don't give a shit if holding her close puts a stigma on my reputation. I don't care if others see it as weakness. Roz is MINE. She loves me for me. And I WILL protect her.

That love has made her my single most valuable asset. She is without a shadow of a doubt my most loyal soldier. When she saw in my mind that I was the one that made sure she was sent to the hospital, that loyalty was cast in stone and cemented permanently. Who would have thought that what I originally thought was a moment of weakness and isolated act of kindness would turn out to be the one of the best decisions I have ever made. In saving her life, I not only gained a powerful ally, but a loving partner. I have seen in her thoughts that she loves me with every fiber of her being. And I love her too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Bray, come in."

"Read you loud and proud, Jynx. Go 'head."

"I have the target sighted. He is using a big crowd of Vorcha to help cover his movements. They are going through one of the old sewage treatment plants on the lower east end. I'll have Clover send you the coordinates." Clover, the VI in her Phoenix Gauntlets, was now connected to her omni tool and her Spirit armor and was instrumental to Roz when she went out on missions.

"Roger dat, Jynx. We have your map read out and are tracking you on GPS now. You have permission to snatch the target as soon as you get an opportunity."

"Negative, Bray. I'm going to try to plant a tracker on them and follow from a distance. He has way too many Vorcha around him for me to make a move just yet. I'm hoping to get an open chance."

"Good thinking." Bray stopped for a second to take a message straight from Aria. "Okay, change in mission priority direct from da boss. She wants you to plant dat tracker and follow 'em to a possible base of operations. Once you find it, we need you to set up some kind of surveillance. We'll do some scouting and recon the area to plan a snatch and run. If you can get any samples of his goods, dat's even better."

"Got it, Bray. Jynx out."

Roz closed her comm link and continued to shadow her target. With her small frame, she took fairly quickly to quiet, sneaky missions. Though she had been training her biotics to be able to handle herself well in any straight forward fight, Roz was more the type to get things done with as few confrontations as possible. For the most part, when she worked alone, she preferred to slide into the shadows and do a little sniping. If she was on a mission with partners assigned, all out brawling with back up was the way to go for a fun day.

Being that she was the Pirate Queen's girlfriend and her right hand man's favorite lieutenant, Roz got her pick of equipment. She preferred to travel light with a fairly unconventional loadout. While she could certainly handle the blast of a shotgun if she reinforced herself with her biotics, she liked to plan for situations where that wasn't always an option. So, instead of a normal shotgun, she carried an M-358 Talon. It was easily her favorite gun since Aria herself had given it to her. The Cerberus General Oleg Petrovsky had it planted under his chess board as a back up when he was operating out of Aria's lounge during his take over of Omega.

For times when it was necessary to reach out and touch someone, Roz carried an M-29 Incisor. She took to it fast because it was the lightest sniper rifle on the market and she really dug the three round burst. She also carried a Blood Pack Punisher sub machine gun for whenever rapid fire was needed or her target was closing the gap. Aria also had Grizz outfit her with a heavily modified M-11 Suppressor. It technically wasn't even really a weapon anymore, as it no longer fired lethal shots. It was now used to fire tranquilizer rounds and sodium pentathol (truth serum) rounds, as well as tracker bugs. With its mods, her M-11 was now light as a feather. Since she tended to use it more often than her other weapons, she mounted it on her chest for the fastest draw.

She was assigned to tail a runt Salarian that had been seen smuggling never before seen new weapon mods. That wasn't exactly a huge deal on Omega, but the mods were better than anything the Queen's Army had. He was selling to a faction that ran counter to Aria's plans and that was a big no-no. Also, Grizz had gotten a hold of one of his modded weapons, and after playing with it decided he wanted to get this guy's source to better equip the Queen's Army.

The little runt was smart to move among the Vorcha. They always moved in packs and most folk tend to leave a pack of Vorcha alone. This Salarian knew they were very easy to sway if you fed them. He basically bought an entourage of bodyguards with a few crates of emergency rations. Everyone else hated the immensely bland or outright nasty tasting Em-Rats with a passion, but with regard to perpetual scavengers with cast iron stomachs like the Vorcha, they were the perfect bargaining chip. And while they were certainly not the smartest breed of back up, they knew to protect the hand that fed them.

Roz whipped out her M-11. As soon as a chance presented itself, Roz fired a tracker onto a crate one of the Vorcha was pulling behind him. She kept eyes on the group's movement on the tracker's read out from a few blocks behind them. She noticed that they had stopped and she moved forward to catch up. The Salarian and his entourage had settled into what looked like a shipping and receiving warehouse. "Clover."

From one of her gauntlets sprang a holographic image of Roz herself in Aria's favorite outfit, projected in green. "I am online."

"Clover, can you get me a floor plan blueprint of this warehouse?"

"Of course, Rosaline." Clover's image flicked off for a second and the hologram changed to 3D skeletal projection of the building. "Also, Rosaline, it seems the building has a hardwired security system and an extranet connection that is protected by minimal encryption. With your consent, I can mimic encryption override protocols and patch into the security cameras throughout the building. You could then use them to better track the target's position."

"Absolutely."

Clover began streaming live video feeds from the warehouse. For another three hours, Roz studied the building's layout and kept an eye on the Vorcha guards' patrol routes and habits. Satisfied while at the same time worried with the info she was able to glean, she opened her comm link and hailed Bray.

"Jynx to base. I've got something for you."

"Talk to me, girl."

"I've got visual on the target through his own security cams. Clover, direct the video feeds you established to home base." Clover did as asked and Roz opened a manipulatable image of the building before continuing. "I've spent the last few hours watching the guards. They vary their patrol routes every 20 minutes and rotate guards every hour. They are all armed with what appear to be basic M-8 Avengers and M-3 Predators. But since we're dealing with a guy known for mods, there's no telling what kind of nasty surprises they have in them."

Roz used her omni tool to interface with the open image on her end and for Bray at the same time. She pulled the roof off the image and highlighted a room on the west end of the third floor. "Just before the guards get relief, the oncoming goes into this room. It appears to be an armory since they come out armed. When we make our run on the building, this room should be a target."

Bray nodded in agreement. "Good point. We'll probably take out or take over dat arms room before we have the team move any further."

Roz removed the third floor from the image and highlighted three large rooms on the second floor. "These rooms should be a target for some silent action. The one in the middle is a cafeteria. I have two sets of eyes of there in there, in opposing corners. The two rooms on either side look to be sleeping quarters. No cameras in either of those. I'm thinking the team can go in and either tranq dart anything that moves or gas them all asleep."

Bray nodded again. "Gas is good. I could see if Grizz can get a hold of some night-night rounds and send them with my grenade launcher for the infiltration team. That would make that entire floor easy as hell to take."

Roz went from the second floor on the 3D image down to a third basement level. "Okay, here's where it gets funky. Clover keeps getting all kinds of readings from mechanical sources. She believes our target has some kind of fabrication shop under the warehouse."

"Well, dat makes sense," Bray said. "If he's making his own stuff here, den it explains why we hadn't seen anyt'ing from any outside sources coming in shipments from off station."

"There's something else," Roz continued. "Something worse…" Her tone of voice caught Bray's attention. Roz moved the highlighted section toward the center of the image. "This part of the shop seems to be some kind of lab space. Clover is getting a lot of basic readings that show chemical activity. The issue is she's also reading some unknown chemical signatures."

"Wait, what? What do you mean 'unknown'? Don't Clover have access to Aria's database dat's connected directly to da Council's active archive?" Bray was confused and worried at the same time.

With a frown, Roz went on. "Exactly. That's what I meant when I said worse."

Clover changed the image of the warehouse layout to her own image and interjected into the conversation. "Rosaline. Colonel Bray. With further analysis of the current available information, I have deduced that our target is most likely creating some sort of biochemical weapon. Historical documents show that the last time an undertaking of this like occurred, it resulted in the creation and widespread usage of the now illegal Polonium coated ammunition."

"Oh dat's just prime," Bray said with a sigh. "Aria lets a lot of shit slide here on Omega, but outlawing Polonium rounds was one thing she followed suit on with the Council. If this jack wagon is makin' somethin' like those, he's gotta go. Like quick."

"You'll get no argument on that from me," Roz said. "How long until I can expect a little helping hand?"

The comm flinched for moment and when it came back on, a loud voice jumped in.

"Jynx!" She knew right away it was Aria. "Hold position. I'm coming down there with Grizz to handle this personally!"

"Mm-hmm. Sexiest reinforcements in the Terminus right there," Roz said through a giggle.

While she waited for Aria and Grizz to show up, Roz started drifting off into a dirty little day dream starring herself and Aria wearing the sluttiest outfits she could imagine. Oh, the fun they would have after this mission...


End file.
